<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Прикосновения by greedyrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724825">Прикосновения</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat'>greedyrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке на ксено-фест: "По собственной оплошности или из-за происков врагов Абернети попадает в плен к тентаклевому монстру. Монстр его всячески нон-конит тентаклями. Геллерт решает, что надо вернуть своего аколита на службу, находит логово монстра, и Абернети объятого щупальцами в лучших хентай-традициях. И обнаруживает, что Абернети, несмотря на весь ужас, еще и получает от происходящего удовольствие. Эта картина Геллерта неожиданно для него очень заводит."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Прикосновения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>К вечеру Геллерт понял: Абернети надо найти.<br/>
Сначала все они были уверены, что он, как обычно, выкрутится. Абернети уходил последним. Прежде чем аппарировать, он решил кое с кем попрощаться. Из его скомканных объяснений Геллерт уловил только, что Абернети узнал одного из авроров, и что ему необходимо с ним «закончить». Геллерт считал, что в преследовании разбежавшихся, как испуганные школьники, служителей магического правопорядка нет никакого смысла. Кто-то из них погиб, кто-то успел аппарировать, а кто-то вон, спасается бегством, потеряв палочку и припадая на раненую ногу. Вот так бесславно закончилась попытка штурма. Да, замок они обнаружили, но никак не рассчитывали на то, что так рано обнаружат их. Геллерт справился бы и один, но почему бы остальным тоже не поразвлечься? Он с удовольствием подмечал темный блеск в зеленых глазах Розье, с трудом сдерживаемую усмешку на губах Абернети, учащенное дыхание Кэрроу... Похоже, никто не замечал утреннего холода, змеей пробирающегося под одежду. Еще бы: они будут участвовать в самой настоящей обороне замка! Сражаться плечом к плечу! Ну а кто-то, вероятно, радовался возможности уложить побольше авроров. Что скрывать, Геллерт мог понять этот азарт. И разочарование, когда все закончилось так быстро. Вместе они стояли и смотрели, как корчатся на земле те, кто не успел аппарировать. А остальные пытаются спасти свою шкуру. Что страх делает с людьми — готовы чуть ли не на четвереньках убегать, позабыв о всяком достоинстве. Винде нравилось выжидать, когда очередной беглец почти исчезал с горизонта, замедлялся и наверняка переводил дух — и приканчивать его точным заклинанием. Геллерту было безразлично, что станется с проигравшими; Абернети обычно — тоже. Но в этот раз он явно решил с кем-то поквитаться. Геллерт не стал вникать. Пожав плечами, он сухо сказал Абернети, что остальные будут ждать его в замке.<br/>
Что ж, они до сих пор не дождались.<br/>
К полудню Краффт высказал мысль, которая явно возникала не у него одного: Абернети мог... передумать. Уйти вместе с недобитым аврором. Геллерт, разумеется, допускал возможность предательства, но со всей строгостью отчитал того, кто осмелился усомниться в своем соратнике. Тем более, вслух. Краффт, как и все рыжие люди, очень легко краснел.<br/>
На поиски Абернети Геллерт отправился один. Остальные рвались присоединиться, но Геллерт заявил, что вовсе незачем устраивать целую спасательную экспедицию. На самом деле, ему не хотелось, чтобы труп Абернети обнаружил еще кто-нибудь, кроме него. Это могло сильно деморализовать аколитов. Геллерт знал, что Абернети хитер, быстро соображает и действует, достаточно храбр, но в боевой магии он еще уступал более опытным Винде и Краффту (что уж говорить о Кэрроу). А еще он знал, что жажда мести туманит сознание не хуже страха; этим мог воспользоваться раненый аврор, у которого наверняка было достаточно опыта во всякого рода уловках. Так что Геллерт не слишком удивился бы, обнаружив тело Абернети где-нибудь на камнях. Не самый худший вариант: вот если аврору хватило сил забрать его с собой, аппарировать к своим, а дальше... Дальше Абернети ждет повторение пройденного.<br/>
Геллерт медленно удалялся от замка, внимательно глядя под ноги, готовый увидеть в пожухлой листве палочку Абернети. Или засохшие ржавые капли крови. Осенний воздух щекотал ноздри, будоражил, но одновременно вселял уверенность в том, что Геллерт здесь — единственный и полноправный хозяин.<br/>
Вот и горы.</p>
<p>Геллерт понимал, что искать здесь человека — задача не на один день. Но если Абернети сбежал, он его и не найдет. Впрочем, его это не волновало: любой, кто вдруг начал бы тяготиться жизнью в Нурменгарде и заботой об Общем Благе и решил прогуляться слишком далеко, встретил бы на своем пути множество сюрпризов. Покинуть это место было ничуть не легче, чем его обнаружить. Если же Абернети ранен, то уйти далеко он все равно не мог.<br/>
Геллерт неспешно начал подниматься, время от времени останавливаясь и с закрытыми глазами прислушиваясь, но улавливал только, как от ветра шумят вдали ели и пихты. Он подумал, что неплохо было бы накладывать на аколитов заклинание, позволяющее отследить их передвижения. Ради их же безопасности.<br/>
Ничто не выдавало присутствия Абернети. Геллерт аппарировал повыше, чтобы иметь возможность оглядеть территорию с высоты. И невольно залюбовался — в очередной раз. Все это принадлежало ему. Где-то там, далеко, должно быть, копошились маглы, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что скрыто от их глаз. Скоро он очистит территорию от них и расширит свои владения. Он продолжил подниматься, но уже пешком, удивляясь, что каждый раз открывает здесь для себя что-то новое. В этот раз его внимание привлекла пещера, которую он заметил лишь потому, что деревья вокруг росли гуще, смыкая свои ветви, словно пряча что-то от посторонних глаз. Или кого-то.<br/>
Геллерт остановился в нескольких шагах от входа и снова закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь и стараясь уловить присутствие чужой магии. Что происходит вокруг? Тишина. Все так же приятно пахло опавшей влажной листвой, трава пружинила под ногами. Воздух был все таким же свежим и по-осеннему вкусным. К вечеру заметно похолодало, все живое вокруг затихло, затаилось и попряталось в своих норах и гнездах. Со дня на день в горах выпадет снег. За одну ночь все вокруг станет белым. Говорят, «Альпы» — это от латинского «albus»... Но нужно сосредоточиться. На долю секунды ему показалось, что он слышал внутри легкий шорох. Или это шумели еловые ветви? Вряд ли, конечно, сюда кто-то мог забрести, но проверить не помешает. Геллерт глубоко вдохнул и попытался «отключить» весь посторонний шум, сконцентрировавшись только на магии. Что-то в этом месте происходило любопытное. Оно словно отталкивало, все вокруг безмолвно кричало «уходиуходиуходи», что могло, конечно, подействовать на менее целеустремленного человека. Геллерт чувствовал, что наткнулся на некий барьер, который ставил не он. Нужно быть осторожнее. Он не верил в то, что кто-то может серьезно навредить ему — пусть даже там затаилась целая толпа (скорее — стадо!) спасшихся бегством и не сумевших выбраться к цивилизации авроров с пленным Абернети в качестве заложника. Однако если начнется паника, Абернети может пострадать.</p>
<p>Геллерт притормозил на «пороге», вдруг услышав тяжелое дыхание — как у кого-то загнанного в угол после долгой погони. Затем — шорох и придушенный вскрик, такой короткий и тихий, что его можно было принять за галлюцинацию, морок. Возможно, Абернети остался один против нескольких авроров. Странно, что его еще не убили. Собираются доставить в Министерство и допросить? Ну что ж, не суждено им получить повышение, благодарность от Пиквери и уважение коллег. Разве что посмертно — за героическую попытку задержания его аколита (хотя что в ней героического, учитывая весьма средние боевые навыки Абернети?). Впрочем, может быть, он и не станет их убивать. Пусть возвращаются неудачниками, вновь упустившими пособника «самого опасного преступника магического мира».<br/>
Геллерт достал палочку и медленно, крадучись вошел в пещеру.<br/>
Сначала он ничего не увидел. Только острее запахло сыростью и чем-то еще — влажным, пряным. Он двинулся дальше, ведя рукой по каменной стене, и полумрак постепенно сменился чернильной темнотой. Геллерт почувствовал — не услышал, а именно ощутил всем телом — что в глубине пещеры что-то затаилось. Почему-то он так и подумал: что-то, нечто. Не человек. Ему казалось, что все вокруг словно вибрирует — почва под ногами, невидимые в кромешной мгле стены, сам воздух. Геллерт всегда считал, что прекрасно знает окрестности, знает все эти горы наизусть, но сейчас он не был в этом так уверен. Но ведь тяжелое дыхание, которое он слышал несколько минут назад, явно принадлежало человеческому существу! Или нет? Что, если его пытаются заманить в ловушку? Впрочем, ему не привыкать. И все же Геллерт не мог избавиться от ощущения, что ни авроры, ни иные человеческие существа не имеют никакого отношения к тому, что сейчас выдавало свое присутствие лишь тяжелым запахом гнилой листвы, грибов и отсыревшей земли.<br/>
Ему захотелось как можно быстрее прошептать «Люмос!», но он сдержался; продолжил, мягко ступая, двигаться в темноте. Сначала ему приходилось идти, пригнувшись, но вскоре пещера начала расширяться, и он смог выпрямиться, не рискуя удариться головой о ее своды. Вдруг слева мигнул огонек. Геллерт мгновенно выбросил вперед руку с зажатой в ней палочкой. Ничего. Он оглянулся, не опуская палочку. Вход в пещеру уже не был различим, снаружи не раздавалось ни звука. Что ж, назад он в любом случае не повернет.</p>
<p>Вдалеке снова мигнуло. Яркий зеленоватый огонек напоминал свечение, которое иногда можно увидеть в ночном лесу возле поваленных гнилых деревьев. Только те светятся ровным постоянным светом, а этот мигал и перемещался в пространстве, как будто обладал свободой воли и передвижения. Геллерт ощущал присутствие магии, теперь — неожиданно сильной; даже самые опытные из авроров никак не могли быть ее источником. Он затаил дыхание в волнении и предвкушении, как бывало всегда, когда он сталкивался с силой, сравнимой с его собственной. В Альпах, безусловно, водилось немало магических существ — взять тех же цвергов — но ни с чем подобным Геллерт пока не встречался.<br/>
Он шел вперед, будто его притягивало магнитом; несколько раз споткнулся — что-то отлетело и ударилось о стены пещеры. Раздался звонкий стук, было похоже, что он случайно задел что-то полое и округлое, и Геллерт решил не думать о том, что это было... Внезапно он почувствовал, что прохладный камень под рукой сменился чем-то мягким, скользким и влажным, напоминающим болотную тину, и тяжело, удушливо запахло какими-то травами — откуда? Как что-то могло вырасти на стенах пещеры так глубоко? Геллерт брезгливо отряхнул пальцы, и тут же ему в лицо метнулось что-то живое, мокрое, холодное... Он вскрикнул — и тут же разозлился на себя за то, что так глупо выдал себя перед возможным врагом. Что за твари здесь водятся? «Люмос!» Огонек осветил своды пещеры, и Геллерт замер, разглядывая густо покрытые зеленовато-коричневыми наростами стены. С «потолка» тут и там свисали неопрятные рваные клочья неясной растительной субстанции, напоминавшие странное переплетение водорослей и мха — одну такую «гирлянду» он и принял за живое существо. Чудесно.<br/>
Геллерт, задрав голову, разглядывал «убранство» пещеры, думая, что прогулка, конечно, получилась интересной, но не слишком полезной: похоже, здесь все и заканчивалось, это был тупик. Можно было разворачиваться и двигаться к свету... точнее, к ноябрьским сумеркам. Видимо, кто бы здесь ни обитал, сейчас его не было дома. Может, оно и к лучшему. Что до стонов, то, наверное, это горный ветер сыграл с ним свою обычную шутку. Пожалуй, он предложит осмотреть это место Гриммсону — тот наверняка сможет сказать что-нибудь интересное. Что ж, пора возвращаться. Завтра он возьмет с собой остальных, они разделятся и поищут Абернети. Или то, что от него осталось.</p>
<p>Геллерт направился к выходу, стараясь не касаться странной пещерной флоры, и тут явственный громкий стон за спиной заставил его замереть на месте. Что за ерунда? Это уже нельзя было списать на завывания ветра. Он медленно обернулся и подошел вплотную к стене. Касаться подозрительной субстанции ему не хотелось, поэтому он использовал заклинание. Словно отодвинул занавес — открылся лаз, небольшой, но достаточный для того, чтобы через него мог пролезть взрослый мужчина. Значит, это не тупик. Где-то там дальше, в самом сердце этой пещеры с сюрпризами вновь мигнул огонек (не играл ли он роль приманки?) и раздался сдавленный стон. Геллерт решил, что он просто посмотрит, что же там такое происходит. Если вдруг нечто поедает заблудшего аврора, Геллерт не станет мешать.<br/>
Он убрал палочку и лег плашмя на холодный камень. Осторожно пополз. Если его обнаружат, он всегда сможет аппарировать. Он двигался медленно, стараясь ничем не выдать свое присутствие, и чувствуя, как все его тело вибрирует от странного ощущения чужой мощной магии, чужой воли. Не так сильно, как тогда в Нью-Йорке, не рельсах, перед взбешенным обскура, но все же достаточно, чтобы все его чувства обострились, а сердце билось в радостном предвкушении... Геллерт ничего не мог с собой поделать: магия всегда действовала на него как наркотическое зелье.<br/>
— Ааах! Ммм...<br/>
Геллерт замер. Услышанное никак не походило на стон боли, и ему трудно было представить, что кто-то может издавать такие звуки, пока его едят. Они напоминали кое-что совсем другое.<br/>
Он двинулся дальше, еще немного... Нетерпеливо отодвинув очередной клок пахучих водорослей, он заглянул в «комнату». И почувствовал, как словно становится одним целым с каменным полом. Увиденное очень хотелось не видеть больше никогда в жизни, а лучше и вовсе изгнать из памяти с помощью заклинания забвения. И все же Геллерт смотрел. Смотрел во все глаза.<br/>
«Комната» была живой. Так ему показалось на первый взгляд. Через несколько секунд он смог разглядеть, что огромная пещера, высотой минимум метров в десять, просто почти целиком заполнена чем-то темным, шевелящимся, огромным. Вглядевшись, Геллерт обнаружил, что живая масса состояла из переплетения щупальцев — разных, толщиной с молодое деревце, с канат и совсем тонких, как шнурок. Они ползали по стенам, свисали с потолка, вырастали словно из-под земли и постоянно двигались, то утолщаясь, то истончаясь, то вытягиваясь, то сокращаясь. Лилово-серая кожа существа выглядела гладкой и мокрой, как у дельфина. На конце некоторых, самых тонких щупальцев мигали зеленоватые «глаза», давая приглушенный свет, и Геллерт, холодея, понял, откуда взялись таинственные огоньки. Пока он блуждал в темноте, за ним наблюдали, бесшумно вытягивая вдоль стен чувствительные тонкие щупальца. Значит, существо с самого начала знало о его присутствии. Но сейчас оно, похоже, не обращало на непрошенного гостя никакого внимания. Щупальца, растущие из середины существа, двигались в каком-то особом ритме. Если остальные щупальца волнообразно колыхались, как водоросли, то эти, розоватые и на вид более гибкие, влажные, скользкие были направлены концами куда-то внутрь, поэтому существо немного напоминало гигантский отвратительный цветок с розовыми «тычинками». Геллерт слышал о хищных растениях, чьи цветы запросто могут переварить небольшую зверушку. Если он застал существо во время ужина, то лучше ему убираться отсюда. Внезапно несколько «тычинок» вынырнули и зашевелились — они оказались гораздо длиннее, чем можно было ожидать. На кончиках поблескивала белесая жидкость. Затем тонкие щупальца вдруг начали быстро утолщаться на концах и стали похожи на набухшие, готовые распуститься почки. Геллерт, забывая моргать, смотрел, как они ринулись обратно в толщу «цветка», и тут же раздался громкий стон, отчего он вздрогнул и стукнулся головой о каменный потолок. В этом стоне уже слышались отголоски боли, и Геллерт подумал: кажется, цветочек все же хищный. Наверное, эти «тычинки» ядовиты, раз уж у них нет зубов. Здравый смысл велел затаиться, а затем тихо, ползком убраться подальше. Любопытство толкало вперед. Выбор был очевиден.<br/>
Геллерт протиснулся дальше; теперь его плечи и руки были внутри «комнаты», и некоторые щупальца шевелились возле его лица. Если такое щупальце вдруг вытянется и схватит его, что он успеет сделать? Наверное, как раз это и случилось с тем бедолагой, которого сейчас обрабатывали где-то в недрах кошмарного существа. Геллерт крепче сжал палочку. Деятельная натура вынуждала что-то предпринять, но он не знал, с какой стороны подобраться к монстру. Что-то подсказывало, что заклинания лучше направить в самую сердцевину «цветка», но ведь так можно задеть того, кто находится внутри. И неизвестно, насколько мощным и быстрым будет ответ существа. Да, магозоолог здесь сейчас бы не помешал. Или хотя бы Гриммсон, он-то наверняка видел и не такую чертовщину.</p>
<p>варь сама избавила Геллерта от размышлений. Розоватые щупальца одним синхронным движением вдруг нырнули внутрь, существо замерло — и секунду спустя монстр выбросил из себя нечто.<br/>
На второй взгляд нечто оказалось человеком. Судя по остаткам одежды, мужского пола. Среди истекающей вязкой жидкостью, теперь заметно побледневших «тычинок» Геллерт заметил сначала ногу в черном ботинке... болтающийся в шлевках разорванный кожаный ремень... Вот показалась рука с безвольно повисшей кистью, и Геллерт только успел удивиться тому, что несчастного так пожевали, но недоели, как рука слабо пошевелилась. Жертва щупалец, постанывая, попыталась приподняться, скользя и оступаясь на неровной живой поверхности. Существо реагировало на эти жалкие попытки не больше, чем цветок мака на копошащегося в нем шмеля. Мужчина с трудом встал на четвереньки, и Геллерт увидел, что сзади брюки на нем разорваны, как и нижнее белье. Мужчина начал мучительно откашливаться; все его лицо было покрыто слоем все той же белесой субстанции, волосы взъерошены и склеены. Он с раздражением содрал с шеи перекрученный галстук, попытался подняться на ноги, и за секунду до того, как он, поскользнувшись на переплетении щупалец, упал навзничь, Геллерт успел разглядеть лицо Абернети.<br/>
Из ступора Геллерта вывело грязное ругательство из разряда тех, что его аколиты никогда себе не позволяли в его присутствии. Видимо, сегодня с Абернети многое случилось впервые.<br/>
— Абернети!<br/>
Услышав свою фамилию, тот перестал барахтаться и выглянул из «зарослей» розовых щупалец. На его лице было отрешенное выражение, казалось, он вовсе не был рад видеть своего спасителя. Абернети с трудом сосредоточил взгляд мутных глаз на лице Геллерта и произнес:<br/>
— Добрый день.<br/>
Геллерт усмехнулся:<br/>
— Уже вечер.<br/>
— Да? Надо же.<br/>
Абернети все еще казался пьяным или накачанным каким-то зельем, но постепенно до него начало доходить. Он тут же покраснел и начал судорожно подтягивать брюки, точнее, то, что от них осталось, поскольку штанины болтались на тонком лоскуте ткани, соединяющим их с поясом. Многое было доступно взгляду.<br/>
Геллерту тоже стало неловко. Он поспешно произнес:<br/>
— Как вы сюда попали?<br/>
Абернети наморщил лоб, словно пытался вспомнить события далекого прошлого, а не сегодняшнего утра.<br/>
— Ну... Я побежал за тем аврором.<br/>
— Так.<br/>
— Он бы не настолько сильно ранен, как я думал. В общем... Он ушел наверх, в горы.<br/>
— И вы продолжили преследование.<br/>
— Да. Мне было важно его догнать, понимаете? Когда я сидел...<br/>
— Понимаю, — нетерпеливо прервал его Геллерт. — Вы хотели отомстить.<br/>
Абернети смущенно опустил глаза и начал тщательно стряхивать с лохмотьев капли мутной жидкости.<br/>
— Я его упустил. А потом увидел эту пещеру. И решил, что он в ней спрятался.<br/>
— И вы оказались правы?<br/>
— Да, — Абернети вздохнул. — Мы вбежали сюда почти одновременно. Он опередил меня, может быть, всего на пару минут.<br/>
— И где же он теперь?<br/>
Геллерт заозирался.<br/>
— Вон там. — Абернети кивком указал куда-то вправо.<br/>
Геллерт прищурился и увидел, что то, что он сначала принял за сгущение теней в углу, оказалось смятой, скомканной одеждой. Вероятно, плащом. Аврорская униформа.<br/>
— А где...<br/>
— А тела нет. Его, ну, высосали.<br/>
— Его что?<br/>
Абернети закрыл глаза.<br/>
— Когда я пришел сюда, оно как раз доедало. Можно я обойдусь без подробностей?<br/>
— Конечно. Но почему...<br/>
— Почему оно не сожрало меня? Не знаю, — Абернети хмыкнул. — Наверное, насытилось.<br/>
Он затравленно оглянулся. Крупные тентакли вяло колыхались у дальней стены, словно монстр потерял к своей жертве интерес.<br/>
— Я сначала решил, что оно как раз ужинает. Вы так стонали.<br/>
— Нет, там было другое. — Абернети невесело усмехнулся. — Видимо, я в его вкусе.<br/>
Геллерту хотелось задать еще много вопросов, но лучше было сделать это в другом месте и в более непринужденной обстановке.<br/>
— Абернети, вы можете аппарировать?<br/>
— Я пытался. Еще когда только попал сюда. Здесь какие-то очень сильные защиты. Мне не под силу, — он смутился еще больше, хотя казалось, что это уже невозможно. — И я... потерял палочку. Так что мало что мог сделать.<br/>
— И все же вы боролись, как могли.<br/>
— Я не... — краска теперь залила даже шею Абернети.<br/>
— Сейчас я аппарирую к вам, а потом вместе с вами — в замок. Я вижу, оно совсем успокоилось, пока мы с вами беседовали, и теперь...</p>
<p>Ответом Геллерту был вопль ужаса. Еще секунду назад его аколит сидел, обняв колени, и смотрел на него с зарождающейся надеждой на лице, а теперь он болтался где-то под потолком, обвитый толстым щупальцем. Неужели тварь понимает человеческую речь? И не хочет отдавать добычу? Геллерт выставил вперед палочку, и заклинание, призванное отсечь щупальце, чуть не сорвалось с его губ, но он вовремя сообразил, что если Абернети упадет, его все равно тут же подхватят новые и новые щупальца, а портить монстру настроение в таком случае — не лучшая затея. Надо было действовать осторожно.<br/>
Тут к Абернети взметнулось еще два, три, пять — да сколько же их? — щупалец, два схватили его за запястья, два — за щиколотки, и пока он бился и кричал, из «сердцевины» цветка к нему медленно потянулось еще одно, с набухшей розовой «почкой» на конце. Словно принюхиваясь, что было бы, конечно, абсурдно, оно колебалось вокруг его тела, и Геллерт испугался: сейчас рванет к горлу и задушит.<br/>
Но вместо этого щупальце проскользнуло под остатки того, что раньше было брюками Абернети, и вскоре лохмотья совсем сползли к ботинкам, а Абернети коротко вскрикнул и резко втянул в себя воздух. Теперь Геллерт понял, что ему напоминали эти «почки». С таким наверняка даже Гриммсон не сталкивался.<br/>
Абернети еще пытался сопротивляться, но вот с него как-то неожиданно быстро и ловко сняли ботинки, и тогда второе щупальце медленно поднялось из «сердцевины» и осторожно, нежно, как ласковый домашний кот, потерлось о его щиколотку, обвило голень, поползло выше, к внутренней поверхности левого бедра. Геллерт смотрел во все глаза, но на всякий случай немного отполз подальше к выходу. Щупальце ловко извлекло из остатков нижнего белья член и перехватило его у основания. И вот уже новое, более тонкое и нежное на вид щупальце присоединилось и обвило член, кончиком потерлось о головку. Абернети издал уже знакомый Геллерту стон. В нем теперь было чуть меньше боли и ужаса и чуть больше наслаждения. Щупальца, обвившие ноги, дернулись, приподнимая нижнюю часть почти полность обнаженного тела, и теперь Геллерт не видел лица Абернети. Зато он видел напряженные подрагивающие бедра, бледные ягодицы и между ними — толстое скользкое щупальце. Он понимал, что, возможно, не должен смотреть на все это, но не мог оторвать взгляд. Да и вряд ли Абернети сейчас это волновало.<br/>
Щупальца работали синхронно: два трудились спереди, одно сзади, остальные удерживали жертву. Пока самое тонкое, нежное щупальце щекотало головку и яички, второе ритмично сжимало ствол, и Геллерт имел возможность полюбоваться на отличный, просто-таки образцовый стояк. Оказывается, у Абернети был довольно внушительный член. Этот факт, конечно, нельзя было вписать в его резюме, но про себя Геллерт отметил его с одобрением.<br/>
Зад Абернети тоже не оставили без внимания. У Геллерта глаза на лоб лезли, когда он смотрел, как щупальце медленно, но верно вползает все глубже и глубже. Время от времени оно останавливалось и начинало подрагивать, сокращаясь. Тогда Абернети стонал особенно громко, а Геллерту становилось трудно дышать. Он облизал пересохшие губы и с трудом оторвал взгляд от щупальца, которое, извиваясь, ритмично двигалось между ягодиц Абернети. Теперь он понял, что хотя монстр воспользовался беззащитностью жертвы, он все же хотел доставить ей удовольствие: тонкие и мягкие на вид, полупрозрачные ближе к кончикам, как молодые побеги, щупальца поднялись из «сердцевины», заскользили по разгоряченному мокрому телу. К ним присоединялись все новые и новые, они сползались со всех сторон, некоторые даже спускались откуда-то сверху, и вскоре стало казаться, что Абернети находится в центре огромной причудливой паутины. Щупальца плавно поворачивали висящего в воздухе Абернети, так, что Геллерт имел возможность хорошо рассмотреть его со всех сторон, как ценитель искусства — скульптуру из мрамора. Они обвивали руки и ноги, ласкали грудь и живот, щекотали соски, внутренний сгиб локтей и подколенные ямки, и даже чувствительную кожу за ушами. Щупальца то скользили нежно, едва касаясь, то усиливали давление, и Абернети, уже совершенно не сдерживаясь, стонал и часто, прерывисто дышал. Его осторожно перевернули лицом вниз, разведя в стороны руки и ноги, так что теперь он словно парил над Геллертом. На мгновение Абернети совсем скрылся в переплетении щупалец, они обвили его от ступней до шеи, Абернети протяжно, хрипло застонал, и Геллерт заволновался. Вдруг монстр окажется слишком любвеобильным и не рассчитает силу? Но потом щупальца плавно соскользнули, словно отхлынули, и Геллерт увидел, что все тело Абернети усыпано ярко-розовыми следами, похожими на те, что остаются после страстных поцелуев, и влажно блестит.</p>
<p>Геллерт чувствовал, что больше не может сдерживаться, и решил помочь себе, благо каменный выступ скрывал нижнюю часть его тела от глаз Абернети. Впрочем, тот все равно на него не смотрел, он словно полностью растворился в ощущениях и забыл о том, где находится. Геллерт жадно смотрел, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали, запоминая все до мельчайших подробностей: как напрягается горло Абернети, когда он стонет, как он смаргивает слезы с ресниц, как впивается ногтями в ладони, как подрагивают мышцы живота, когда щупальце продвигается все глубже, как твердеют соски, когда их задевает нежно-розовый «побег», как расцветают на теле Абернети все новые и новые следы от «поцелуев». Давно его ничего так не возбуждало, как это странное, гротескное зрелище. Геллерт не знал, чем все закончится. Может, тварь проголодается после любовных утех и сожрет Абернети, а он ничем не успеет ему помочь. Но он хотел, чтобы то, за чем он наблюдал, никогда не заканчивалось. Мало того, что все происходящее распалило его, он всем телом ощущал мощный поток магии, которому хотелось отдаться без раздумья.<br/>
Геллерт далеко не сразу заметил, что существо тоже смотрит на него. «Огоньки» на концах некоторых щупалец уж очень напоминали внимательные глаза.<br/>
Тварь снова перевернула Абернети, на этот раз так, что он словно сидел в воздухе, с раздвинутыми ногами и поднятыми к голове руками. Щупальце между его ягодицами на мгновение перестало сокращаться и сделалось тоньше. Тут же к растянутому ярко-розовому входу поспешило второе, с особенно крупной «почкой» на конце. Едва оно проникло внутрь, как первое щупальце снова набухло и сделалось чуть ли не в два раза толще, чем было, что вызвало у Абернети резкий крик боли, быстро сменившийся стоном удовольствия, а Геллерт забыл, как дышать. Два щупальца, переплетаясь, ускорили темп, Абернети запрокинул голову и издал хриплый животный полукрик-полувздох, и тогда тонкое нежное щупальце, словно поощряя, мазнуло его по губам, оставляя влажный след. Абернети облизал губы своим розовым раздвоенным языком, который, видимо, очень понравился твари — тентакли тут же устремились к его рту, сочась густой жидкостью. Вскоре все его лицо было залито «соком», он только успевал облизываться. Похоже, то, что выделяла тварь, было довольно приятным на вкус. Щупальца начали плавно приподнимать ноги Абернети, все сильнее сгибая их в коленях, что создало дополнительное давление, щупальца внутри задвигались быстрее, и Абернети, хрипло крича, кончил — одновременно с Геллертом.<br/>
Существо подхватило Абернети под ягодицы, одновременно ослабив хватку щупалец, обвивающих икры и лодыжки, и Абернети словно уселся на импровизированные качели. Все тело обмякло, и он выглядел совершенно обессиленным. Щупальца отпустили его запястья, и он безвольно полетел назад, но тут же был мягко подхвачен, и откинулся спиной на толстое щупальце, как на спинку кресла. Тяжело дыша, с запрокинутой головой, так и не открывая глаз, он завис в воздухе как на своего рода троне из щупалец. Его бедра и живот были перепачканы его собственным семенем и «соком» монстра, а на лбу блестели капли пота.<br/>
Геллерт медленно провел горячей ладонью по лицу и наконец моргнул.<br/>
Щупальца из «сердцевины» начали опадать, опускаться, будто сразу успокоившись и утратив всю силу. Одно за другим, они соскальзывали, истончались, втягивались. Представление закончилось. Что ж, этот «дуэт» заслужил самые бурные аплодисменты публики. Геллерт поправил и очистил одежду.<br/>
Разомлевший Абернети пребывал в трансе, казалось, что в его теле вообще нет костей и мышц, он был расслаблен так, как не бывает даже во время самого глубокого сна.<br/>
Геллерт словно очнулся. Что, если тварь проголодалась и вот-вот решит закусить после любовных игр? Он тихо позвал:<br/>
— Абернети!<br/>
Абернети не отреагировал. А вдруг тварь высосала из него все жизненные силы? Может быть, она питается вовсе не плотью, а чем-то другим?<br/>
Геллерт снова позвал. И еще раз, уже с металлом в голосе. Наконец Абернети приоткрыл глаза и, как пьяный, вперился в пространство куда-то позади Геллерта.<br/>
— Абернети, смотрите на меня. Мы подождем, пока тварь опустит вас немного ниже, я аппарирую прямо в «сердцевину», вон туда, где щупальца более мягкие и розовые, вы спрыгните ко мне, и мы исчезнем отсюда.<br/>
— Вы... меня... Ооо... — Абернети резко выдохнул, когда щупальце вдруг зашевелилось под его ягодицами, и, с трудом сфокусировав взгляд, вопросительно взглянул на Геллерта из-под спутанных волос. — Вы сможете меня освободить?<br/>
— Да. И надо сделать это так, чтобы вы точно не пострадали.<br/>
— А это... обязательно? Сейчас? Я так устал...<br/>
— Что? Что вы такое несете?<br/>
— Может быть, подождем... Мне сейчас так хорошо...<br/>
Абернети склонил голову набок и потерся щекой о мягко колышущееся щупальце. Совсем спятил.<br/>
Удивление Геллерта сменилось холодной яростью. Может, и правда оставить его тут? Ну уж нет. Не для того он его брал.<br/>
— Соберитесь! Если вы думаете, что вас тут будут и дальше ублажать, то очень ошибаетесь. Вас скоро сожрут.<br/>
Но Абернети утратил всякий стыд. Томно изогнувшись, он вульгарнейше поерзал на своем «сидении», устраиваясь поудобнее, а затем по-свойски ухватил одно из щупалец и подтянул поближе. Оно не возражало. Абернети направил его к своему члену и удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда щупальце послушно заскользило, обхватывая и сжимая, щекоча и лаская. Он выглядел совершенно счастливым, и вряд ли его сейчас интересовало Общее Благо.<br/>
Геллерт почувствовал себя глупо. Вот он стоит в логове какой-то озабоченной твари и снизу вверх смотрит на своего аколита, который болтается в воздухе в чем мать родила и которому совершенно плевать на его приказы. Пожалуй, сейчас стоит разозлить тварь каким-нибудь боевым заклинанием, а затем аппарировать и предоставить Абернети самому разбираться. Но он тут же отогнал эту недостойную мысль. Очевидно, Абернети сейчас одурманен и не способен соображать.</p>
<p>Геллерт заметил, что существо вновь зашевелилось. Снизу к Абернети потянулось нежное, полупрозрачное, подрагивающее щупальце. Как молодая змейка, заскользило вверх по ноге, протиснулось между его задом и «сидением», проскользнуло внутрь, и Абернети, зажмурившись, заерзал, задрожал всем телом от избытка ощущений. Да, по своей воле он это место не покинет.<br/>
Геллерту показалось, что тварь вступила с ним в какую-то дискуссию. И ее аргументы для Абернети более весомы.<br/>
Но самое неприятное заключалось в том, что Геллерт не отказался бы увидеть продолжение. Он уже чувствовал, как снова участился пульс и пересохло во рту. Может быть, тварь это чуяла и дразнила его? Геллерт зажмурился, чтобы избавиться от наваждения. А когда открыл глаза, то увидел, что одно из щупалец обвилось вокруг шеи Абернети наподобие ожерелья, в то время как остальные продолжали старательно ублажать его с двух сторон. Абернети ничего не замечал — он развалился на своем живом троне, прикрыв глаза, с мечтательной и совершенно бесстыдной улыбкой, и только постанывал от удовольствия. Геллерт медленно достал палочку. Щупальца, словно заволновавшись, начали подниматься вверх, оплетая голые ноги Абернети, как ремешки римских сандалий, скользя дальше — к гениталиям, животу, груди... Он только довольно улыбался, кажется, полностью потеряв связь с реальностью. «Сердцевина» существа тоже начала медленно приподниматься, как будто гигантский «цветок» выворачивался наизнанку. Теперь монстр напоминал скорее морской анемон. Одновременно щупальце туже обвило шею Абернети, и теперь напоминало уже не странное живое ожерелье, а удавку. Одно из самых тоненьких и совершенно безобидных на вид щупалец скользнуло по телу, лаская, щекоча, дразня и заставляя Абернети хихикать в его странном полусне, а затем Геллерт увидел, как розовая «почка» раскрылась, выбросив вперед нечто вроде присоски с мелкими острыми зубками, которая тут же неожиданно хищно вцепилась в тело прямо под ребрами. На белой коже выступила крошечная капелька крови. Абернети вздрогнул, но тут же расслабился, а новые и новые щупальца стремились к его телу, проникали внутрь, ласкались и терлись о его лицо, проскальзывали в приоткрытый рот с раздвоенным языком...<br/>
Голова «парящего» под сводами пещеры Абернети была запрокинута, глаза закатились в экстазе, а щупальце на шее снова пришло в движение: начало еле заметно, но неотвратимо сужать кольцо вокруг горла, сделалось толще, как уродливый воротник расположилось прямо под подбородком, сдавило, еще минута, и позвонки хрустнут...<br/>
Геллерт прошептал заклинание и направил палочку в розовую пульсирующую «сердцевину» монстра. Он сделал это интуитивно. Хотя с тем же успехом можно было поразить щупальце на горле, но он боялся ранить Абернети. Даже если бы заклинание не задело его, щупальце могло конвульсивно сжаться и свернуть ему шею. Догадка Геллерта оказалась верна: монстр на секунду замер, щупальца прекратили свои неторопливые движения по телу жертвы, а затем одно за другим начали опадать. С мокрыми шлепками они безвольно падали вниз, друг на друга, и во все стороны летели белые капли. Последними разжались центральные щупальца: то, что вонзилось в бок Абернети, отпало резко, словно выдернули шнур; затем опали все крупные и тонкие, оплетавшие его икры и бедра. И, наконец, осталось последнее, обвивающее горло, и Абернети, потеряв всякую опору, задергался, словно висельник в петле. Даже мертвая, тварь как будто не хотела отпускать его, Абернети захрипел, и Геллерту пришлось заклинанием отсечь щупальце — только тогда «удавка» соскользнула, а освободившийся Абернети с воплем полетел вниз. В самый последний момент, за мгновение до того, как его тело коснулось земли, он завис в воздухе, а секунду спустя его, совершенно обезумевшего от страха, притянуло к Геллерту. Про себя Геллерт с легким недоумением подумал, что гораздо чаще собственноручно спасает людей, чем убивает: Криденс, Шпильман... Теперь вот Абернети.<br/>
Тот выглядел настолько испуганным и ошарашенным, что Геллерт решил отложить все воспитательные моменты до возвращения домой.</p>
<p>Пока Абернети, обняв себя руками в приступе запоздалой стыдливости, дрожал и пытался отдышаться, Геллерт не торопясь обошел поверженного врага. Странно, он все еще ощущал слабую магию. Видимо, остаточные явления. Вблизи тварь выглядела еще более неприятной, да и попахивала не лучше: какой-то смесью речной рыбы, болотной тины, гнилых водорослей и не очень свежего сырого мяса. Несмотря на размеры, она выглядела жалкой и... совсем не волшебной.<br/>
Абернети, которого после пережитого не держали ноги, медленно сполз по стенке и закрыл глаза, а Геллерт подошел посмотреть на груду тряпья, которая раньше была неизвестным ему, но хорошо знакомым Абернети аврором. Внутри скомканного плаща не было ничего — ни костей, ни волос. Рядом лежала облепленная знакомым буро-зеленым мхом шляпа, а в ней — палочка, удостоверение аврора, простое гладкое кольцо, часы и кожаный бумажник. Геллерт наклонился, чтобы получше разглядеть следы жизнедеятельности монстра, и в этот момент Абернети завопил.<br/>
Обернувшись, Геллерт увидел, что он в панике прижимается к стене и хватается за камни, в то время как что-то бодро оттаскивает его в сторону. Вспышка заклинания — и с щиколотки Абернети сползло и влажно шмякнулось на землю дохлое щупальце.<br/>
Живучее создание! Геллерт вздохнул.<br/>
— Так. Я не хочу разбираться, сдохла эта тварь или нет. Аппарируем.<br/>
Он схватил Абернети под локоть, и секунду спустя они уже были в Нурменгарде.</p>
<p>Видеть абсолютно голого Абернети в своих покоях было почему-то смешно. Коротко бросив «Идите спать», Геллерт отвернулся, не дожидаясь, пока Абернети аппарирует к себе.<br/>
Он злился. Но не на Абернети, которого угораздило попасть в такую передрягу, а на себя — за то, что, поддавшись искушению, позволил ситуации выйти из-под контроля.<br/>
И все же, когда он закрывал глаза, то видел «акробатические трюки» в воздухе настолько отчетливо, как будто все еще был там, в логове монстра. Давно его ничего так не... вдохновляло.</p>
<p>На следующий день Абернети опоздал на общее собрание. Он еле слышно извинился, прошмыгнул на свое место и до самого конца с интересом изучал ковер на полу. Когда он выходил из комнаты, Геллерт покровительственно положил ему руку на плечо.<br/>
— Как вы себя чувствуете?<br/>
— Спасибо, я в порядке.<br/>
Это прозвучало чуть суше, чем могло бы.<br/>
— Я рад. Собираюсь отправить в ту пещеру Гриммсона, пусть он... классифицирует это. Ну а потом избавится, разумеется.<br/>
— Да. И... спасибо за... — Абернети начал неумолимо заливаться краской. — Из-за меня вы подвергли себя опасности.<br/>
— Главное, что никто не пострадал. Природа — она такая. Опасная, безжалостная.<br/>
Абернети кивнул и с явным облегчением удалился, сопровождаемый любопытными взглядами. Геллерт не вдавался в подробности того, где отыскал его вчера.</p>
<p>Геллерт мог только догадываться, как отразилась на Абернети встреча с непознанным. Сам он, никогда не страдавший бессонницей, теперь просыпался среди ночи. Не от страха, разумеется. Он лежал на спине и видел под потолком одну и ту же картину: Абернети, медленно парящего в воздухе и ничуть не стесняющегося своей наготы, и длинные, толстые, влажные щупальца, изучающие его тело со всех сторон. Иногда Абернети висел вниз головой в довольно нелепой позе, иногда сидел нога на ногу, иногда лежал, распластавшись, но каждый раз упорные щупальца находили к нему подход. Кажется, теперь Геллерт лучше знал, как выглядит зад Абернети, чем его собственный. И не только зад, но и все остальное, что, в общем-то, было довольно обычным и на что он вряд ли обратил бы внимание раньше, но что теперь необъяснимо его влекло.<br/>
Днем он внимательно наблюдал за Абернети, но тот первое время выглядел лишь виноватым и смущенным, а когда понял, что Геллерт на него не сердится, снова стал таким, как обычно. Он перешучивался с Виндой, смеялся и отлично выполнял повседневную работу — не придерешься.<br/>
Вот мерзавец!</p>
<p>Через две недели заметно осунувшийся и еще более бледный, чем обычно, Геллерт сел напротив целиком сосредоточенного на завтраке Абернети и заявил:<br/>
— Вам хотелось бы повторить.<br/>
Абернети чуть не пронес вилку мимо рта, но осторожно ответил:<br/>
— Возможно.<br/>
— Вам понравилось, не спорьте.<br/>
— Я не спорю. А... что мне понравилось?<br/>
Геллерт тяжело вздохнул. Абернети некоторое время задумчиво жевал, а потом его лицо просветлело.<br/>
— А!<br/>
— А мне понравилось, что вам понравилось.<br/>
Абернети кивнул:<br/>
— Да, я заметил.<br/>
Геллерт смерил его холодным взглядом. И когда это он успел что-то там заметить!<br/>
— Мне казалось, вы тогда были очень заняты. В любом случае, жду вас сегодня после вечернего собрания.<br/>
— Возле входа или внутри?<br/>
— Что?..<br/>
— Ну... Следует ли мне ждать вас возле пещеры или уже внутри нее?<br/>
Абернети, как ни в чем ни бывало, облизал ложечку и снова зачерпнул вишневый джем. Геллерт откинулся на спинку стула и чуть не расхохотался.<br/>
— Вы что, решили, будто я приглашаю вас на свидание с этой тварью?<br/>
— Но как же тогда...<br/>
— Нет уж. Мы обойдемся без нее. В этот раз все будет цивилизованно. Мы же не дикари.</p>
<p>...В Нурменгарде было немало потаенных уголков. О некоторых не знал никто, кроме хозяина. Геллерт особенно любил одну просторную комнату, зачарованную от посторонних взглядов, где по стенам вились ползучие растения с темно-красными, почти черными цветами, а за освещение отвечали лишь четыре тусклые свечи по углам. Больше в ней не было ничего. Когда он привел сюда Абернети, тот не смог скрыть разочарования. Наверное, представлял себе огромную кровать под балдахином, камин, бар и прочие атрибуты роскоши. Геллерт усмехнулся и произнес заклинание: тут же растения со стен медленно устремились вниз, сплетаясь в причудливые узоры и постепенно образуя нечто вроде огромной сети.<br/>
— Давайте, Абернети, — Геллерт ободряюще кивнул, глядя, как тот непослушными пальцами развязывает галстук. — Вы ведь тоже давно хотели повторить.<br/>
Он отвел обнаженного Абернети на середину комнаты и, поглаживая по плечам, вместе с ним наблюдал, как сплетается живая сеть. Вскоре она стала необычайно густой, заполнила все пространство, и холодное помещение сделалось похожим на миниатюрные джунгли. Геллерт с Абернети находились в центре этого переплетения, и Геллерт знал, что Абернети тоже чувствует одурманивающий запах цветов — и возбуждение.<br/>
— Теперь закройте глаза и падайте.<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Падайте на спину. Не бойтесь. Вам понравится.<br/>
Абернети прерывисто вздохнул, зажмурился и позволил себе поверить этим словам.<br/>
...Когда Абернети открыл глаза, он не увидел Геллерта. Вместо комнаты вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, все было темно-зеленым. Он лежал на спине, раскинув руки, на чем-то пружинистом и удивительно приятном, но одновременно как будто парил в воздухе. Он не видел ни потолка, ни солнца; только бесконечные листья, ветви, побеги, сквозь которые просвечивало то ли ночное небо, то ли темная вода. Удивительно, но ему не было страшно. Он глубоко, с наслаждением вдохнул: воздух был ароматным, будоражащим, обострял все чувства, и Абернети на секунду почувствовал себя лесным зверем. Все вокруг двигалось и словно перетекало, растения, как живые, свивались в медленном танце, студенистая прозрачная темнота подрагивала, текла сквозь переплетение мощных ветвей и молодых побегов, узорчатых резных листьев и цветов с лепестками оттенка запекшейся крови. Он не мог различить ни одного отчетливого звука, но и полной тишины тоже не было. Шепот? Падающие в воду капли? Все — на грани восприятия, где-то далеко-далеко; ни на что не похожий шум успокаивал, листья и травы нашептывали что-то неясное, но приятное, а сознание оставалось как будто пустым.<br/>
Он прикрыл глаза и продолжил парить.<br/>
Вдруг что-то нежно коснулось его щеки. Должно быть, лепесток. Или ветер. Не хотелось шевелиться, не хотелось думать. Он почти не чувствовал тела, но при этом ощущал себя как никогда — живым.<br/>
И снова что-то задело его лицо. Абернети чуть приоткрыл глаза и сквозь ресницы посмотрел вверх, в жидкую дрожащую тьму. Что-то промелькнуло совсем рядом голубовато-прозрачной длинной вспышкой. Как будто язычок пламени опалил щеку, но он не почувствовал боли. Что бы это ни было — все равно. Веки были такими тяжелыми...<br/>
Теперь что-то игриво пощекотало его тело — словно тысячей маленьких перышек. Он улыбнулся и наконец сдался — лениво открыл глаза.<br/>
На его груди сидела невесомое нечто. Прозрачно-синее, переливающееся создание, словно сделанное из холодного пламени. А может быть..? Это пламя казалось таким знакомым... Абернети не испугался. В тот раз оно впустило его в себя — и пощадило. Когда он проходил сквозь него, то чувствовал похожее ласковое щекотание. Хотя знал, что для кого-то оно оборачивалось мучительной обжигающей болью. Он не боялся тогда, не станет бояться и сейчас.<br/>
Существо немного напоминало небольшого дракона. Как из детской книжки. Но у драконов, кажется, есть только крылья, а у этого призрачного создания на голове были то ли узкие заостренные перья, то ли вибриссы, которые вытягивались и щекотали лицо и горло Абернети. Существо постоянно менялось, как и все вокруг: то тут, то там появлялись какие-то выросты, которые все смелее тянулись к ногам и рукам Абернети. Щупальца? Но они не были тяжелыми и влажными, не давили, не оставляли влажный след на коже... Разве можно было назвать это щупальцами, как у какой-то тяжелой, мокрой, скользкой твари? Существо пахло как летний вечер сразу после грозы. Абернети потянулся к нему, попытался погладить — и оно тут же цепко обвило его руку от запястья до плеча. Какое хитрое! Вдруг он заметил, что язычок синего пламени, напоминающий юркий хвост, щекочет его бедра. А вот и другой потянулся выше, скользнул к животу, груди, мазнул по соскам. Теперь было непонятно, где начинается и заканчивается это странное существо. Оно незаметно обняло Абернети со всех сторон, извиваясь и дразня. Это было приятно, но с каждым щекотным движением Абернети ощущал нарастающее возбуждение, которое требовало разрядки. Его кожа покрылась мурашками, дыхание участилось. Словно откликаясь на его невысказанные желания, существо вдруг, резко отяжелев, придавило его, дав почувствовать, у кого здесь власть. Абернети охнул. Оно выгнуло спину, расправило неожиданно огромные крылья, которые теперь полностью закрывали распростертое тело Абернети, и...<br/>
Абернети вздрогнул и зажмурился, когда что-то раздвинуло его ягодицы и вошло — резко, чуть ли не грубо. Сложно было поверить, что так может ощущаться вмешательство создания, похожего на ожившее пламя, а не самого что ни на есть материального существа из плоти и крови. Он согнул ноги, приподнял бедра и подался вперед, позволяя невидимым щупальцам подхватить его под колени. Да, теперь существо, вне всяких сомнений, отрастило самые настоящие щупальца и больше всего походило на спрута. Исчезли крылья, стерлись очертания — оно больше ничем не напоминало дракона. Абернети затопили воспоминания. Тогда было грубее, грязнее, но очень, очень похоже. А еще тогда было стыдно. Сейчас он не чувствовал ни боли, ни стыда. Абернети захлебнулся пряной темнотой, когда его вдруг приподняли, как пушинку, и перевернули, бросили в упругую пустоту. Сильно и душно запахло летними травами, речной водой, мокрым деревом. Огонь на коже мгновенно сменялся почти ледяным холодом, как будто десятки рук рисовали по его телу кусочком льда и капали расплавленный воск, и от этого контраста он возбудился так, что в исступлении пытался дотянуться рукой между ног. Но прозрачные синие щупальца крепко держали его, обвив руки от кистей до плеч и ноги от ступней до паха, а в это время пламя входило в него, заполняя и согревая — или обжигая холодом. Абернети застонал, мысленно умоляя, чтобы это закончилось — и чтобы никогда не заканчивалось. Он чувствовал, как щупальце — или что бы это ни было, уже неважно — двигается внутри, то замедляясь, то наращивая темп, на долю секунды покидая его тело, выскальзывая, но снова возвращаясь... Когда он уже почти кричал, еще одно щупальце обвилось вокруг его члена и принялось ритмично сдавливать, щекоча головку. В тот момент, когда Абернети кончил, перед его глазами на секунду промелькнули чужие — золотистые, раскосые, с вертикальными зрачками, а может, это наконец солнечный луч прорезал густую вязкую темноту.</p>
<p>Первым, что увидел Абернети сквозь опущенные ресницы, был солнечный блик на черных кожаных сапогах. Геллерт сидел в кресле, положив ногу на ногу, и спокойно рассматривал его. Абернети медленно протянул вперед затекшую руку и провел непослушной ладонью по полу. Приподнял тяжелую голову. Он лежал в собственной комнате, на ковре. Непривычно яркое для начала декабря солнце било в приоткрытое окно и приятно согревало его обнаженное тело.<br/>
— Доброе утро, Абернети. Я был прав?<br/>
Голос ласкал его не меньше, чем теплые лучи.<br/>
Абернети закрыл глаза и попытался вновь увидеть ту прозрачно-голубую вспышку. На долю секунды ему удалось, а потом она нырнула в темную воду. Он выдохнул.<br/>
— Да... Да.<br/>
Геллерт молча кивнул, как будто собственным мыслям.<br/>
Абернети почему-то совершенно не волновало, что он лежит перед Геллертом абсолютно голый. Он перекатился на спину, потянулся всем телом и, теперь, щурясь на солнце, в свою очередь рассматривал Геллерта. Некоторое время они молчали. Потом Абернети медленно произнес:<br/>
— Можно вас попросить?<br/>
— Да?<br/>
— Пусть Гриммсон не убивает то существо. Пожалуйста.<br/>
Геллерт усмехнулся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>